


Domestic Bliss

by Rowangorn



Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowangorn/pseuds/Rowangorn
Summary: Flash Fic ChallengeTissaia and Yennefer enjoy a quiet evening at home.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Domestic Bliss

Yennefer slid the key into the lock and swung open the door. She hung the keys on a hook and pushed the door closed. She made her way to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the table. She was glad to get home early, so she could get started on dinner before Tissaia got home. 

She’s standing over a pot, stirring a sauce, when she hears the front door open and close. After a moment, familiar arms wrap around her waist. 

“That smells divine, darling.” Tissaia whispers against her ear. A shiver runs through her. 

“If you keep that up, I’m not going to be able finish this.” She turns slightly to look at her wife, a smile playing at her lips. 

“Well, we can’t have that.” Tissaia laughs and takes a step back. She leaves the room, headed in the direction of the bedroom. 

Yennefer continues cooking, until she’s ready to set the table. She places a chicken breast on each plate. Then she pours creamy garlic sauce over each piece. To complete the meal, she adds steamed broccoli to both plates. 

“Tissaia, it’s ready!” She yells down the hall. She moves to the table and begins uncorking the wine. She pours a generous amount of sauvignon blanc into each glass. 

Tissaia enters, wearing a long, white, silk robe with black embroidered flowers along the sleeves and hem. A bow is cinched at the waist. 

Yennefer takes in the sight for a moment. “My, don’t you look comfortable?” She smirks. If truth be known, she’ll never tire of seeing her in that garment. 

Tissaia just smirks back and takes a seat at the table. Yennefer sits at the opposite end of the table. 

Tissaia takes a bite of chicken. “Yen, this is wonderful.” 

“Thank you,” Yennefer says taking a sip of wine. They finish their meal and head for the bedroom. 

Yennefer slips out of her clothes and crawls into bed. Tissaia slips off her robe and joins her. She reaches for the bedside table. 

“I saw this and thought of you.” She hands her a solid black chocker with a silver raven pendant. Yennefer takes it and smiles. 

“I love it! But not as much as I love you.” She caresses Tissaia’s face and kisses her gently. They enjoy a night of bliss, and fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
